Crashing Waves
by Shadzninja
Summary: High Tide gets to Earth and has a rundown of the team. Optimus, that night, has a rundown his old friends frame. [Optimus x High Tide, who's not in the tags]


High Tide was on his elbows and knees by eleven-forty six that night.

High Tide was new to the planet. A mudball backwater planet dubbed Earth by the inhabitants, and rightfully dubbed so. When High Tide landed via intergalactic ship travel he had rescued the young rowboat Heatwave from a whirlpool on his way to Optimus. Apparently, he was working with juniors. Nothing more than amateurs. They were a group of Rescue Bots from before the war who never had any military training, no actual weapons for defense, and none of them had even their own style for battle. Rescue Team. All they did have was First Aid skills, advanced knowledge in how fire retardants are supposed to be used, and maybe a ship worth salvaging if destroyed.

At least, that's what High Tide had close to knowledge on the Rescue Team orders of operation. Back on Cybertron you weren't allowed to interfere with Rescue Team savings, it was illegal and frowned upon all at once. You can help them, you could warn them, you could even save the Rescue Team from their own rescues (even though that usually gets them in trouble) but you couldn't stop them from saving someone just to yell at them or whatever.

When he had been brought to the team's headquarters he couldn't say he was impressed. He was surprised that he had leg room but judging how Optimus had been first in line and only had to duck for the doors shutting above their head, He couldn't say he wasn't amazed these little blips had made this for their kind. They had touched down at the bottom and Optimus walked to the console to a dress them there.

After they had light introductions and plans for tomorrow out of the way High Tide was about to leave when Optimus grabbed his shoulder. He spun slowly to face his old friend, meeting his green optics with Optimus' golden ones. They stood for a few seconds with the background noise barely audible from how the Rescue Team was a little way off.

"Optimus, chum, what do you need?" He had asked with his natural friendly voice, soft and strong at the same time.

"High Tide, I wish to _join_ with you at eleven o'clock Earth time on your vessel." Optimus had said calmly, like it was something not new.

"OP, you didn't need ta' ask me to meet with ya', just come onboard later and -" He had been interrupted by Optimus leaning into him.

"I was asking permission for us to _join_ together tonight. Like _old_ times." Optimus had said quieter, more breathe filled then normal.

Joining. Back then they had both called interfacing "joining" because it was platonic. They both said it was mutual back then, when one needed a release from charge or just wanted the others company then they would "join." Too bad it had been centuries since they had "joined" each other. They both had split ways and the war was simply too much of a driving wedge within their friendship.

He had stood there shocked beyond his natural computing power and just let Optimus walk away without even saying a word to him about it. If he showed up then it was a yes, if he didn't then it was a no. Simple decision. Simply complex decision. Could Optimus really want to continue what they had started ages ago? Was OP really going to do this?

He had turned to call out to the truck bot but he was gone.

By eleven o'clock, he was standing outside his vessels berth room where he stored guests on his ship. He was overwhelming himself both mentally and physically. He had thought over this whole conversation and he was having memory reals just standing on the other side of the door where Optimus stood, not to mention his fans running at a harsh tempo. He had sighed and stepped through the door to be ravished by Optimus after a few minutes of reassuring the Prime he was here of his own free will.

By eleven-twelve he was pressed against the wall with Optimus nipping at his neck. The Prime had spent all his time since then with kissing the sailor soar. High Tide hadn't known what OP was doing until he explained briefly about how humans used this tactic to express care and even need to one other. High Tide hadn't complained. Now, pressed against the guest rooms wall, he felt like Optimus' equal. Optimus wasn't his Prime, and he wasn't a lonely Autobot sailor with only a cleanser dog for a companion, they were both just two mechs who knew each other as friends and berthmates. Two mechs with needs pressed against a wall together.

By eleven-eighteen, both had fought for dominance. High Tide pressed his glossa past Optimus' awaiting lips, hoping the Prime gave in like half the times he did back on Cybertron. But Optimus had no plans of giving in tonight, he had called High Tide here to please and encourage his friend about his training the Rescue Team, maybe even get him to loosen up on them tomorrow just a little. He fought back and bit at the glossa lightly in challenge, after that he had attacked Hide Tides own mouth. They continued their blissful encounter for quite some time, neither wanting to give up a chance to execute their needs to please the other.

By eleven-fourty, Hide Tide began to give in. He had shrunk against the wall slightly, bending his legs to get comfortable and to stop the numbness in his calves from standing there stiff since they begun. Since Optimus and High Tide were the same height, when High Tide balanced himself against the wall by lowering himself, Optimus jumped at his opportunity. Optimus leaned over High Tide, pressing the sailors shoulders and back against the wall, and dominated the kiss once more all while using his dente to scratch at High Tide's lower lip.

By eleven-fourty six, High Tide was on his hands and knees on the berth.

Optimus laid on top of the old sailor, holding his own weight above the mech he planned on pleasing and resting his helm on High Tide's shoulder. Optimus kissed at the neck cables on High Tide's throat, getting a exhale through the sailors fans. Optimus kept his own weight until High Tide would shift forward and make a noise of upset and horny choices of words, he would put a lot of weight down on the blue mech and keep him there for the longest time.

High Tide grumbled and shifted his green optics to look at Optimus' face, which still rested on his shoulder and nuzzled to his neck, "You plan on doing something or do I have get up and finish us off myself?"

Optimus snuck his right servo over High Tides interface panel and just smiled softly to the mech under him, "Trust me my friend," he messaged the panel gently, "I'll satisfy your expectations, as well as shatter them."

The old sailor jumped as Optimus raked his digits palms on his interface panel, like multiple paintbrushs on a canvas, he was pleased to feel the movements pay off. High Tide wiggled slightly - didn't struggle, mind you - and rested against Optimus' slow and gentle tempo of kneading the sea-mechs panel.

Optimus felt the need to talk High Tide into fully submitting his frame to Optimus' own tonight, the sailor seemed a little stubborn while meeting the Rescue Team, obviously feeling out of place in the Burns' home. He nuzzled into High Tide's neck in a loving and compassionate manner, stopping his stroking to grab at High Tide's chin softly and slowly lift it from its resting position. High Tide made an unhappy noise about stopping but went silent again after Optimus started kissing his neck from behind.

"High Tide, my old friend," Optimus stopped his kisses after a minute to address the blue mech, "I feel you do not wish to be here."

"OP, come on. And while I'm finally in a submissive position, no less!" High Tide chuckled, pointing out Optimus' obvious arousal of having his partner under his whim, "You know why I came here OP, I came on my own free will. I'm here -"

"I'm not talking about the these guest quarters." Optimus said and he was not very satisfied with how he couldn't see his friends reaction, "I'm talking about Earth."

"Prime." High Tide said with an interlaced tone of casual teasing and pure discomfort, "Let's just continue our evening, shall we?"

Optimus was surprised, and down right concerned, for High Tide. When they meet, even outside in the open, High Tide is never formal like a normal mech would. There were little whom called Optimus by any nicknames or the first part of his name, there were even few who would come to Optimus and make fun of him or point a joke at him. High Tide did both those things, because he had all privileges to.

But High Tide had never called Optimus by his formal name, not even when the Cybertron leaders had told High Tide how disrespectful he had been.

"High Tide," Optimus said And lifted off his friend slightly, "You just called me Prime."

"So?" High Tide snaps, "I call you Prime sometimes nowadays!"

"But never when we're about to join." Optimus caught High Tide in his lie, "Something troubles you my friend."

High Tide gave in easily, this was Optimus Prime he was talking to after all. High Tide's best friend and long time companion. "Maybe I'm a little upset about that Rescue Team. On Cybertron they were off limits and now I have to train them? How weird and confusing that must be, there's a reason they come in fours."

Optimus knew it wasn't the whole truth, but he got a large chunk from his friend to spare to him, "High Tide, they had to learn all their techniques from somewhere, you're not the only one whose had to stand in front of them and tell them how they should protect their citizens."

"Your right, OP," The blue bot ground against his panel all of a sudden, leaving Optimus moving with his friends hips, "Now, do me a favor and just frag me already, you earned it."

Optimus toke his position laying over top of High Tide again, pressing all his weight into lowering the blue mech to be stomach flat against the berth. He reached down again at the sailors interface panel but he was meet halfway by High Tide's own servo. The servo guided him past something warm and long, heading straight past it and onto a familiar feeling. High Tide had lead Optimus' servo past his spike and straight to his open and radiating port. The blue mech let go of his servo and placed it back over his helm to hold him up with his other arm.

Where High Tide had left his servo was very intriguing. The bot had held his servo over one spot in particular for a few seconds, as if deciding to use the servo himself to please them both but decided against doing so. His thumb digit was right over top of High Tide's familiar green biolight node while his middle and ring digit lay underneath the gap in the valves entrance. High Tide had positioned his servo to make this much more easy and pleasurable. He thanked the sailor by wiggling the two digits into his mesh heat and bent his thumb digit to rub the node before his palm added friction.

High Tide arched downwards, making a gap where Optimus' chassis couldn't fill with how flat it was, and let out a feverish gasp. He moved slowly and precisely on que with High Tide's valve pulses so whenever his valve spasms he added friction by stabbing upwards in a nice angle. All while rubbing the outer green node with blissful intent.

The feel and smell of lubricant had Optimus pressing his digits in not only a little rougher, but in a scissoring motion. When High Tide would pulse around his digits, globs of lubricant washing down his wrist to the berth, he would scissor is back open. It was like riding a wave, fighting the waves and daring it to tip you over, fighting it was more power then it had over you. High Tide was gasping through his vents, his mouth gulping down chokes of sea salt pungent oxygen in between moans and cries of pleasure. His steady servos, the ones he controlled the ship with were shaking and quivering under him, making his arms shake in exhaustion.

Optimus felt his own systems start to heat up to the point of boiling, the feeling of High Tide's valve fighting his digits and his node lightly expelling electricity to his thumb was all to invigorating. Optimus made a noise deep in his throat and pressed into High Tide once more with a lot a strength, scissoring the mech open wide against three pulses. The sailor cried out in a harsh tone as he had a mini overload, riding out the tiny disperse of lubricant and static that Optimus racked him into.

While High Tide was spurting little amounts of lubricant, Optimus had retreated his servo from the blue mechs body and used the stained hand to steady himself over his friends quivering frame. He rocked against High Tide's aft to help keep him in wanton even through and after the overload. High Tide quit shaking and answered Optimus' rocking with a jerk of his valve, leaving a long trail of lubricate staining Optimus' codpiece like a tattoo. In the shape of High Tide's valve lips.

"Oops, sorry OP." Was all High Tide said after such a move and Optimus could here his old friend smiling with his words alone.

Optimus didn't have long to last himself, feeling trapped by his panel he released his interfaces. The neglected port of the Prime didn't throb in need, granted his pressurized spike did all the talking for him, but lubricant trickles were often. Optimus lined himself up with his old friends valve and basically sat there, spike just outside the gates to bliss.

High Tide was watching their joining from over his chassis, He had little to see that way but it was the best he had. He could see, mostly feel, Optimus outside his stretched port. Just resting there. The sailor didn't grumble or complain at all, he just rocked back against Optimus spike and was surprised the old Prime hadn't stopped him. He toke the Prime's head in before he knew what he was doing and the sweet moment of joy finally came to High Tide, finally ready to sink onto his partner.

Optimus had been aware of all High Tide had been doing, and said sailor knew as much, but he didn't do anything. He might have wanted High Tide tonight as must as High Tide him but it was still a night with the two you couldn't get from anywhere else. It was platonic you could say, but both knew that it was more. Not bonding more, just, more. It was something they earned...

Together.

Optimus let out a possessive groan as High Tide tried to sink him in his valve even more from his low position but that wasn't going to happen. Optimus sank into High Tide, all the way to the hilt. When Optimus and High Tide reached the feeling of Optimus' spike base extend the valve, they both almost overloaded. To Optimus it felt like scarlet cloth from the richest outlandish planets had covered over a heating pad just right. To High Tide it felt like all those days spent with Orion Pax before the war, with how well Optimus made his take his girth that pleasantly slow.

Prime started to move with the tempo he had heard once on an Earth metronome, fast, steady, and satisfying. He felt licks of cool lubricant drip from High Tide and down his spike with their angle. The hot mesh walls flaring to life with powerful grips and wiggling you just couldn't activate with your servos. High Tide felt when the spasms were getting more frequent and harsh when his spinal struts would tense down on each other like gravity was not a law. The pace fast enough to entertain. A slug-chip.

High Tide legged his aft slightly on his right side and pressed against Optimus like they would when they were younger, the new force into the interface bases was not unnoticeable. High Tide's node hit the ridge of Optimus' panel sheath when they would make the sailor take Optimus' last few inches of girth.

After a while of both grinding and moving at a gentle and very okay pace for a joining that they had missed for so long, High Tide began a much tougher pace. The sailor making his pace rougher. He rocked back against the Prime's spike like it was going to just sit there inside him, High Tide taking control of pace and speed.

Optimus couldn't let that happen, he had planned on pleasing and calming his friend down and he planned on doing so. He grabbed at the blue mechs hips, holding him still as he buried himself hilt deep into the mesh heat. They both let out groans of pleasure as there frames a joke with Optimus' thrust, the submissive mech almost losing his elbow leverage.

"OP..." The sailors thick and heavy voice piped up, "You might want to hurry before I melt your spike in place and you have to call for that medic of yours to come here to separate us."

He didn't answer as he thrust hard into the awaiting heat once more, their armor shaking once again as Optimus set a harsh pace. The slick and wavy heat surrounding his interface was just pure bliss, the glowing nodes sticking and wrapping the spike with wanton and a need for release. Lubricant dropped from there joining as Optimus dragged it out with his thrusts.

Both were gasping and purring their engines, relishing the charge that built across their chassis and under their abdomen plating. Optimus strikes the blue mechs ceiling node in no time with his punishing pace and all but stabbed the node with his spikes head, resembling a child jabbing repeatedly a button. Both cried out again and again as High Tide's valve became a vacuum, a slick and beautiful vacuum.

The charge must have been too much for the old mech, and being alone for some time coming into effect, and High Tide reached below his chassis and rubbed two fingers against his outer node in a rapid pace. The friction made the vacuum quiver in a desperate attempt for any friction needed for overload...

... and Optimus red and white spike punishing his valve with a pace he hadn't thought he could hold out against in a long time, WAS that friction.

High Tide spasm'd around Optimus like a tidal wave, meeting all thrusts with a hug of need and desperation, Prime kissed at High Tide with vigor as the rush of charge up and down his person had his spike drilling his old companion. The two were a shaky mess of red, silver, and blue was the final signals of overload pulsed into their logic processors.

The valve that was practically burning now was now like a electric storm of pulsing mesh against the spike, the gushes of lubricant and pre-transfluid didn't do much other then their jobs of getting the coupling along and providing a nice base coat to the spike, the spikes pulsing and twitching was all caused by the electric storm it thrust into but the fluids mingling from the tip was another sign. The pistoning hips were heavy and in a gyro circulation motion, showing just how Optimus' hips rotated in joining High Tide.

The overload came with the feral instinct to jump, High Tide spreading his legs even more while he shook his way into a sitting position, unable to be still in overload. Optimus had other plans, he had High Tide seated on him so he controlled this, he held High Tide on the berth, the shakes of the sailor rattling his chassis...

High Tide's optics flashed a large amount of green while the optics remained a white noise white, his cry of pleasure loud and from his chest. The valve smasm'd harder and sank down like human teeth trying to close gently past the tongue resting between them. It was a tight and very stimulating overload, rushes of a warm liquid gushing onto his thighs and knees as it trailed. High Tide's face was in a silent but venting O shape until Optimus had his own overload, he clenched his denta then. Optimus cried out quietly and his spike nested up to the bundle at the ceiling node, releasing his transfluid into the lubricant and pre-transfluid mix inside his blue partner.

They didn't move. They didn't talk together other then to request the other to say something just to see if they were online. Both didn't look at each other until Optimus withdrew and therefore was one less thing holding in the fluids. Prime made a noise as High Tide felt more then saw then new mess that trickled out of his valve.

"Someone..." High Tide reset his vocalizer, "Has ta clean that up, OP." High Tide shut his filthy panel and made way to sit slowly and gently on his aft, "Only far you can at least stay a bit and talk ta me before I have to buff out everythin' that's here."

Optimus smiled at the sailor and watched him reset his flickering left optic till it was perfect again, "I never leave my partners after an interface, I always try to make them as comfortable after as they were before we began." He sat hip to hip with the submarine, "And your not an exception."

""Exception?"" High Tide questioned with a sly grin, "I'm special now? Other then being a master shipmen?"

"Don't push yourself too hard, High Tide, old friend." Optimus said as he watches the sailor sit on a few dents he remembered giving with his thrusts, "I see something's that might need some buffing out before you go out."

"Outside?" The submarine asked with a tiny smile, "I'm cleaning this berth quickly and falling to recharge on it."

Optimus watched as High Tide looked under the berth in a metal crate and pull a fabric towel bigger then his arm. The fabric quickly sucks it in like the surface had on an oil base coat under it to assist. High Tide put it on the side table but neatly, and folded with some class. Prime chuckled as he watched High Tide lay on the berth on his back, hands behind his head but in between him and the pillow. Who knows with the sailor anymore after Cody's introduction to "Day 1: Basics" human training. Maybe this will calm him down like his plan originated.

"OP..." High Tide says softly as he looked at the Prime.

"Yes, High Tide?" Optimus said from his sitting position on the edge of the berth.

High Tide smiled bigger, a little more Chester Cat wicked, but he made a motion with his servo, "About the training tomorrow..."

"Yes?"

The sailor got that biggest grin he's ever had that night at Optimus, "I'm not lightening up on 'um! Sorry, OP!"


End file.
